


Gator-Proof Fence [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Florida, Gen, Memory Weirdness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spoilers through the end of S2, Treat, post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Gator-Proof Fence" by burglebezzlement."Michael has his way of tipping the scales. Janet chooses another.Or: Jason remembers 803 versions of the Bad Place, but this one is definitely the weirdest."





	Gator-Proof Fence [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts), [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gator-Proof Fence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659615) by [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement). 



Length: 13:23  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/gator-proof%20fence.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/gator-proof%20fence%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to record and finish my planned treats for #ITPE, so here they are, belatedly(?). This is for Arkadyevna who requested Jason-centric The Good Place fic. How could I resist?? I hope you enjoy! Thanks to burglebezzlement for having blanket permission!


End file.
